Grojband A Forbidden Love
by LIL Slim
Summary: Some how Corey cas fallen in love with Carrie and Carrie loves Corey what will happen when the two band leaders tell there band mated will they will they try to end the relationship or will they find out another way CoreyXCarrie
1. Chapter 1

No ones POV

Corey was just going though something that was confusing. He has somehow falling in love with he biggest ravel, Carrie. He doesn't know how or why this happen he just knew he wanted Carrie and he was determine to one day call her mine. But little did he know that Carrie like him to.

Corey's POV

"Ok today the day" Corey said out loud in his room. "I'm finally gonna tell Carrie how I feel about her" he added". So I grabbed my Bennie and went out of my and house. I was on my to Carries house but I saw a blue heir girl walking on they I sidewalk. I knew it was Carrie so I yelled out "hey Carrie".

Carries POV

"Oh my god Corey's calling me, ok be cool don't blush" I thought as I turned around and looked at Corey. "Hi Carrie" he said. "What Riffen" I pretended to irritated. "I really need to talk to you do you think we could take a walk". My eyes widen and I thought "yes this is grate", then I said "sure".

Corey's POV

I took Carrie to the peachvill park, and we sat on my favorite bench next to beautiful pound. We both sat down and I said "Carrie I need to tell you something". Carrie looked at me and said "what is it". I look at her then I leaned in and whispered in her ear and said " I like you Carrie, I have for a long time".Carrie looked at me with the biggest blush and said "really you do because I really like you to Corey". After that we just smiled at each other, then i leaned in and kissed her. It was a good kiss we deepen the kiss by using tong. Then when we pulled away she did something I didn't expect she bit my lip. It hurt a little but I didn't not like it. Then I looked into my girlfriends beautiful eyes and said "I love you Carrie". She looked at me with a smile and a blush and said "I love you to".

No one POV

Corey and Carrie just sat there enjoying each other company and talking to each other. After a while Corey walked Carrie home while holding her hand. When they reached Carries house. Corey and carrie said goodbye and kissed each other good night.

In Corey's room

No ones POV

After that Corey had finally gotten inspiration for his first self written song. He stayed up most of the night writing the song. And it at was good timing because he had a gig and needed lyrics.

Corey POV

I walked into the room and laney asked me "so Corey how are we gonna get Trina to go into dairy meltdown". I smiled at her and said "we're not". My band mates looked at me confused and Kon said then what are we gonna play. "I made my own song last night". Everyones jaw drop and laneys said "really lets hear it". I looked at her and said "sorry no time we have to get to the gig".

AT THE GIG TRANSITION

I told Carrie where we were playing. We were playing at the halftime show for the our collage football team the peacevill EAGLES. They let some of the fan on the field and she in the front row. It was halftime so we got up on the stage and I said "this song goes out to a special someone". The I stared singing.

Everybody talks

By: Neon trees

Hey baby won't you look my way

I can be your new addiction

Hey baby what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug

You could be my new prescription

Too much could be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day

When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love

All you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chitchat

Take me to your love shack

Mamas always gotta backtrack

When everybody talks back

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)

And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

At the end if the song I look at Carrie and winked at her I saw she had a blush and a smile she knew the song was inspired by her

**There chapter 1 hope you liked it what gonna happen when the word gets out that they are dating make sure you read chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing the language and other stuff I want to do with this story I'm changing the rating to M**

No ones POV

Once half time was over kin, Kon,and laney left the game. Corey had told them that he wanted to watch the rest of the game. That wasn't a complete lie because he was an eagles fan. But he really wanted to stay so he could be with Carrie.

Corey's POV

I decided to call Carrie so I could find out where she was. She finally pick up and said "hi cutie". I smiled and said "hey babe where are you my band left so we could watch the rest of game together". "Ok that sounds great I saved you a seat, I actually can see you turn around". I turn around to see the most beautiful girl in word waving to me. "I see you ill be there in a second" I said then we said bye to each other and I made my way to Carrie.

Laneys POV

"I actually wish we stayed at the game" I said. "Yeah us to" kin said. Then Kon called us over and said "hey guy look I found the game on tv maybe well find Cory". Me and kin both doubted it but seeing we had nothing better to do we watch the game.

Corey's POV

I finally found Carrie, I sat next to her and put my arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and said "it about time you got here". I smile and said "was I worth the wait". She looked at me and said "yeah but only because your cute". I laughed little at that, with my arm still around Carrie she put her head my shoulder and we watch the game.

No ones POV

Corey and Carrie were happy, and having fun. But then the 3rd quarter ended. At this point the two blue heir teen were making out. But what they didn't notice was that the cameramen were taking video of people and putting it on the big screen and tv. The two where still making out when the camera expose there love to the stadium and to every one watching the game at home. The two only stop because they heard a large amount of "awws" the two look at the screen and then each other knowing there love was out.

Laneys POV

"I can't fucking believe that little prick and that dirty slut" I said completely out of anger. "Damn lanes look we're mad but that's going a little far". "No it not that little cunt took my. . . I mean our band leader away from us". "Look I'm sure once Corey comes back he'll have a good reason for this" Kon said. "What ever I'm leaving" I said. Once I was out of the garage I ran home crying.

Corey's POV

I looked at Carrie and said " oh man were fucked". "Look it gonna be okay Corey". I looked at here and said "how our friend are gonna hate us that mean our band will be distorted". "If they are really our friends they understand" Carrie said while hugging me. "I hope so, other then you my band is everything to me". I said.

No one POV

Carrie and Corey had decided to stay for the rest of the game. The Eagles won if you were wondering. But back to the point Laney came back to the gargle once she fixed her make up. She said she needed to take a walk. Then Corey and Carrie walked into the garage.

Corey's POV

"Look guys let me explain" I knew the already knew by the looks on there face. "No please explain this to us" Laney said with a frown while crossing her arms. Seeing I had none but Carrie on my side even kin and Kon were made at me. I looked at my band mates and said "me and Carrie are dating, we been dating for about a week now, but trust I didn't want you guys to find out like this". "Oh yeah, then when did you plan on telling us". I looked at the ground and said "we didn't talk about it yet". Laney sat next to Kin and Kon, me and Carrie walked up to them. "Look you guy are my closets friends and can you at least try to support us". Kin and Kon said "fine we'll try". I went to them both and gave them hi faves and said "thanks guys". Then I looks at Laney and said "Lanes your my best friend can you try to accept me and Carrie". Laney gave us a strange look and said "if this is what you want then I'm fine with it" I ran up and gave Laney and hug and said "thanks lanes".

No ones POV

After that kin, Kon, and Laney stared to be a little happy for corry and Carrie but Laney had to tell Corey how she feels about him but what will happen when she does.

**Hope you like chapter 2 and your not gonna want miss chapter 3 all I'm gonna say is Corey's gonna have a big mess to clean.**


	3. Chapter 3

No ones POV

In been a week since Corey and Carrie had told there band mates that there dateing. After Corey's told his band mates they went to see the rest of The newmens and explain everything to them. Laney was not over Corey though she didn't want to break them up because she loved to see Corey happy, but she is gonna tell him how she feels.

Laneys POV

I walked into Corey's garage and found him watching tv on the couch. I walked closer to him and said "hi Corey". He looked back at me and said "hey lanes wanna watch tv". I looked at him and said "I need to tell you something". "Ok sit down tell me" he said. I sat down next to him and said "ok well first I'm happy for you and Carrie" Corey cut me off and said "thanks". Then I started aging "well Corey I should've told you this a long time ago but I really like you". Corey's eyes widen as he sat up and said "oh, but I'm really happy with Carrie". Then I said "I know and I'm happy for you I just needed to tell how I feel". Then Corey stood up and said "ok then but I gotta meet up with Carrier". I stood and said "wait Corey do you think that I could get a kiss". Corey looked and me shocked and said "oh lanes I don't thinks that a good idea". I looked at him in his eyes and said "just one kiss it wouldn't mean anything". Corey looked to the side and said "fine but no tongue and we never talk about this". I shook my head yes and went in and kissed him. I thought this was awesome until I heard something terrible. Carrie has walked in and said "Corey" . Corey pulled away and said "Carrie wait let me explain". Tears were running down Carrie face and she said "no fuck you Corey I thought you were different, we're done, over I don't ever want to see you aging". Then Carrie ran out of the garage crying.

Corey's POV

"Carrie no wait please" I said but it was to late she was already gone. I turn around and stared angrily at lanes. She backed up and said "Core I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen". I was staring at her but tears stared to run down my face then I yelled "did you see what just happen the best that's ever happen to me just walked out of my life". Lanes looked at the ground and said "I'm sorry". Now fully crying I said "no that not good enough, I just lost everything, I loved her more then myself". "Look Corey I hate see you like this, ill help you get her back". Lanes said. I snap at her and said "how she hates me". Laney looked at me in the eye and said "she going going to the school dance tomorrow right". I look at her in a strange way and said "yeah I was gonna take and she planed the dance so she gonna be their anyway". "Then sing to her at the dance prove to her your sorry" lanes said. I smiled at her and said "that's a grate idea I'm gonna work on a song now thanks lanes". I went upstairs but then I turned around and looked at lanes and said "oh and were not done talking". Then I went to my room.

No ones POV

After that Corey tried write a song but couldn't. He had hoped that he would be able to write a song later. After trying to make a song, corrie tired to go bed but had thought about Carrie and how stupid he was. He stared to cry, he tried to stop but that only made him cry harder, he had to cry himself to sleep.

**Poor Corey, sorry it short i just thought this was a good cliffhanger and a great place to stop well that chapter 3 I'm going to post chapter 4 later to today.**


	4. Chapter 4

No ones POV

It has been a long day Corey. He didn't get his usually good morning call from Carrie which was the only reason he liked getting up in the morning. Also he didn't see Carrie at all at school which made him feel even worse. But Corey just like many other students left school early to get ready for the dance that was tonight.

Corey's POV

"Ugh . . . I still don't have anything to sing to Carrie". I said as buttoned up my shirt. I was wearing a nice white shorts sleeve collard shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. I looked at the clock and said "I better get going".

AT THE DANCE TRANSITION

I waked into the dance alone. I sat down by myself until Kin and Kon came. Kon said "hey corrie I heard about you a Carrie sorry man". I looked at him and said "thanks". "But Laney told us you had a plane to get her back, she said your gonna sing to her". I looked at kin and said "I was but I have no lyrics". Then Kon said "we'll you better get some look". I looked at where kon was pointing and I saw Carrie who was warring a beautiful blue dress, she was dancing with Lenny. I felt my heart break into a million prices and my eyes filled with anger. I looked at kin and Kon and said "I know what I gonna sing now". Then I got up and went to the DJ and said I really needed to sing. He thought about for a second then said "ok" and handed me a mic. I went and got kin to play the piano. Me and him got a piano from the music room and rolled the piano into the gym (That's we're the dance was) and rolled onto the stage. Kin sat down ready to play the piano when I gave the signal. Then I told the DJ to stop the music, everyone stop and then i said "hello everybody I'm Corey Riffen and yesterday I made the biggest mistake of my life, and Carrie Beff I just want you to know I'm sorry". I gave kin the signal and he stared playing, then I stared to sing.

When I was you man

By: Bruno mars

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers

I hope he holds your hand

Give you all his hours

When he has the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

Do all the things I should have done

When I was your man

I cried at the end of the song and walked off the stage and went outside and sat down on a school bench.

Carries POV

I stared to cry, Corey really did care about me. Lenny have notice I was crying because he came to me and said "you ok". I wipe tears my tears and said "yeah I'm fine". Lenny sighed and said "go to him". I looked at Lenny and said "you sure". He shook his head and said "yeah I know to still love him". I gave Lenny a hug and said "thank you". Then I walked outside and I saw Corey sitting on a bench. I sat next to him and said "I liked your song". He look at me and said "thanks". We just sat there in silence till Corey looked at me finally said "Carrie I am so sorry that I cheated on you, I never every wanted to hurt you and it's something I will regret for the rest of my life . . . ". Corey kept on going with his apology till I finally kissed him to shut him up. I looked in Corey's eyes and said "it ok Corey I forgive you, I still love you".

Corey's POV

I went in and hugged Carrie. I stared to cry when she said "I still love you". Still Hugging her I said "I love you to Carrie, and I'm so sorry". Carrie pulled away from the hug and said "come on let's go back in and dance". We walked back into the school holding hands and we made it just in time for a slow dance song. Me and Carrie stared to dance, she had her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I put my hands on her hips. Then I kissed her head, then thought "I will never hurt her aging and ill never let her walk out of my life aging".

No ones POV

Corey and Carrie dance the night away. Even though Carrie didn't completely forgive Corey she was ready to start over with him. And she knew that he would never hurt her aging.

**Aww now isn't that a great way to end a chapter hope you enjoyed it. But how can Carrie be comfortable with laney being around corey knowing that he kissed her find out in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I want to say sorry for the late update I usually update daily but I had writers block anyway I want to pair laney up with someone but I don't know with who I not a Laney and Lenny fan but if that what you want ill do it. But if you make your own charter and post the details about them in the reviews ill pick the best one and your charter can be in my story and date laney. So you pick laney can go out with Lenny or Laney can go out with a charter your made up. Anyways back to the story.**

No ones POV

The dance had just ended and everyone was going home. Corey was walking Carrie home.

Carries POV

Corey was walking me back home, on the way we held hands and joked most of the time. Even though I was happy I took Corey back I just wasn't that comfortable with having Corey around Laney anymore. I looked at Corey and said "Corey I need to talk to you about Laney". Corey sighed and said "I knew this coming, ok let's talk". I said "Corey the last thing I want to do is to look for a basset but I can't be comfortable with you hanging around someone you kissed". Corey looked at the ground and said "Carey I know that I fucked up bad but please don't make me kick out lanes". We stop walking and then I looked into his eyes and said "I don't know Corey if you kissed her before whats going to stop you from kissing her aging". Corey sighed agine and said "if you were to talk to her and get I know her better i know your like her and forget about this". I looked into the night sky and said "fine but we go were i want to and I can ask her anything". After I said that Corey gave me a big hug and said "thanks you Carrie I tell her at band practice tomorrow". After that Corey walked me back home. When we got there he gave me a goodnight kiss then left.

THE NEXT DAY TRANSITION

No ones POV

It was 10:00 on a Saturday morning. Corey, Kon, and Kin were already there. Laney was a little later then usually. But Corey heard a knock on the garage and went up to get it.

Corey's POV

I lifted the garage door and saw lanes after a awkward moment of silence I Broke it and said "hi lanes". Lanes walked in and sat on the couch as I closed the garage door. I sat next to lanes then said to kin and Kon "can you give us a minute". They shook there heads then left us alone. I talked first and said "me and Carrie are back to together". Laney let out a sigh of relief and said "thank god I would have felt so band knowing I broke you too up, I'm happy for you to". I looked at lanes the said "thanks lanes but Carrie isn't to comfortable with me being around you". Laney gasp the she said in a fast way "OMG no please tell I'm so sorry, please core don't kick me out of the band, this band is my life". I grab lanes then said "lanes calm down I talked to Carrie and she is willing to talk to you". Laney hug me and said "thank you Core". I pulled away from the hug and said "but she said she picks the place were you guys talk and she can ask you anything". Laney sighed the said "fine, were are going". "I don't know I call her and tell her to come here after practice". Lanes shook her head yes then I said "let's go get kin and Kon and start practice".

No ones POV

The band had another good practice, after pactice Corey called Carrie so she could come over. Corey reminded laney that Carrie pick the place and can ask anything. Then they heard a nock on the garage door.

Carries POV

I nocked on the garage, I see Corey lifting up the door. I walk up to him and give him a kiss. Then he walked me Inside then I just looked at laney. We just had a stair Down until Corey came in and said "ok well it looked like you guys have a lot to talk about so I'm just gonna go" then Corey ran out of the room. Then I sat down next to Laney and just ask her the obvious qustion "why did you kiss my boyfriend". Laney sighed then said "I'm really sorry about that it just, I had the biggest crush on Corey ever since we met and I wanted to kiss him incase I never get another chance to kiss him aging". I took a deep breath then said "can I trust to be around Corey and not have to worry about you trying to kiss Corey". "Yes you can, I promise it will never happen aging please believe me this band is my life". I looked at her and smiled "fine I believe you, you don't seem like the kind if girl that steals other girls boyfriend". Laney gave me hug after I said that and said "thank you Carrie I promise this will never happen agine". We pulled away from the hug then laney said "so do you want to go eat something". "Yeah sure lets go" I said.

No ones POV

The two new friend walked out of the garage together to go and eat. Carrie told Corey she was leaving and then the left but Carrie still could pick the place and ask anything.

**Finally this chapters is over, and don't forget if want to make up your own charter and post the details about them in the review they could be in the story and date laney. And some ideas for this story would be nice to. Anyway give me your reviews and you could be in chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Final chapter

**Hey guys first let me say that I am very sorry for the late ass update on this story but I had writers block and I had another story I was doing but it all good now, so lets pick up where we left off Carrie had just finished talking to laney about her kissing Corey and now there walking down the street**

Carrie POV

Me and laney had just walked out of Corey's garage and were walking down his street when I asked "so how come you never told Corey that you liked him". There was a pause till she finally said "I was always so scared that he would reject me and the band would break up so I never told him". I smiled at her and said "that how I felt before me and Corey went out". We didn't say anything for a while untill laney said "I was thinking maybe we could go to the carnival and go on some rides". I laught at laney and said "I hope you didn't forget that I get to pick the place that we go to". "Oh yah I forgot so where are we going". I motion my head forward so she would see where we were at. "Oh the mall" laney said with disappointment. "Yeah c'mon it be fun" I said. "Fine" laney said. Once we got in the mall we went into a couple of stores and bought something's, mostly cloths and make up. We had just got out of store when laney said "I'm hungry do you want to eat something". "Yeah me to let's go to the food court". We went to the food court and got some pizzas to eat. We were eating the pizza when laney asked "do you think Im pretty". I was confused by qustion but answered "yeah I do why do you ask". Laney looked down and said "it's just that no one ever calls me it and everyone thinks I'm a boy"."Not everyone" I said while taking another bite of my pizza. Laneys eyes widen and said "really who". I looked at her and smilled and said "we'll you can't tell him this because he'll kill me but Lenny think your really pretty". "He dose" laney asked. "Yeah he even told me your beautiful a couple times". Laney just smilled

Laneys POV

"Wow that's so sweet I never would have thought that someone would think of me as beautiful" I said to Carrie. "Yeah that what he told me, and look there he is right now". I looked over to see Lenny just leaning agents the wall having his usually I don't give fuck face. Then a cople of guys came over to him a tried to flirt with him. I laught and said "look those guys are flirting with Lenny". "Ha there are I better save him" Carrie said. Then Carrie yelled just loud enough for Lenny to here her "hey Lenny over here". Lenny looked over and said goodbye to the boys and walked over to us. He sat down next to me and said "thank Carrie those guys thought I was a girl and tried to flirt with me". Then Lenny looked at me and said "hey lenney" smoothly. I blushed and little, Carrie must have noticed and said "well I better get going Corey might need me, bye". And with that she was gone. I looked at Lenny and he said "so laney what are you doing here". "Me and Carrie were here together but I wanted to go to the carnival". Lenny smiled and said "we'll maybe I could take you" very confident and smoth. I was blushing like mad I couldn't believe Lenny was flirting with me and it was working. I was frozen untill I said "like a date". Lenny smile grow wider and said "yeah like a date". I could feel my face getting hot and I said "sure". I think Lenny could tell I was nervous so he did something out of no where, he kissed me. I was shooked but fell into the kiss. It was good I didn't want it to end but he pulled away and said "Laney it ok you don't have to be so nervous". "Ok thank Lenny" I said as we walked out of the mall to go to the carnival.

Corey's POV

Carrie had finally came back I gave her a hug and a kiss and said "so how did the talk go". Carrie smiled and said "it went well I think me and Laney can be good friends". "That's great so do you want to sit down and watch TV with me" I said. "Yeah that be great" she said. We watch TV for a while till I heard someone knock on the garage door. I walk over and open it to see Lenny and Lanes. "Hi guys" I said. Then I looked down and see them holding hand and I say "wait, wait are you two...". "Yup" Lenny said as he put a arm around Lanes and gave her a kiss on the check which turned her face red. Then Carrie said "yes I knew I get you two together". Then I said "well we are just about to watch some movies you guys want join". "Yeah sure" they said. After that we just watch movie for the rest of the day. It was late at night so we all just watched movies until we all fell asleep with the loves of lives in our arms.

*In Corey's dream*

"We'll thanks for coming out everybody".

*slams garage door*

**And done there my story guys I hope you like it. I know the last time I updated I said I didn't like Lenny all to much but he's staring to grow on me. And I say this is a pretty good day for me I finished two if my stories today well that all I have to say. And there will be a sequel at some point to. Stay tuned**


	7. Sequel

Hey guys I decided to do the sequel to this story sooner rather then later. The story is called Grojband: A Forbidden Love part 2. Just click on my profile and check it out


End file.
